


The Boomerang Effect

by Rocquellan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dark, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo thought that slipping the surly monk an aphrodisiac and getting him laid would have helped with his constant ornery mood, pity that little plan didn't work how he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boomerang Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Contains non-con or dub-con depending how one views the situation. 35.

Gojyo didn’t like Sanzo.

 

No, scratch that, there were certain aspects of Sanzo’s personality Gojyo didn’t like, and he mostly didn’t like it when it was directed at him. Mostly he didn’t like the guy though, where the hell did he come off acting so high and mighty?

 

For example, his unholy ass saw it fit _not_ to give Hakkai the credit card to buy food... _food_ of all things because the healer was too busy to wash his back while he bathed. Seriously? So fucking petty, the asshole. And to make matters even triple worse, guess whose clothes Hakkai was washing at the time?

 

Yup, Hakkai couldn’t wash the Jackass’ back because he washing the Jackass’ robes and now the Jackass was punishing him. The Jackass.

 

“Aw...but Sanzo...” Goku whined, that kicked puppy look in his eyes a tad bit unbearable.

 

Lying in one of the four beds in their single room, Gojyo ignored, and by ignore he meant watch out of the corner of his eyes, the self depreciating Goku _and_ Hakkai, who stood before Sanzo while the man sat reading a newspaper with his glasses on and a Marlboro burning between his lips, ignoring them. The son of a bitch knew that not allowing Hakkai to look after them was like taking away the man’s only joy. Bastard.

 

Hakkai cleared his throat. “Let’s be diplomatic, shall we Sanzo...?”

 

“Kyuu?” Even Hakuryuu seemed to be begging for his master’s sake from his lying position on Hakkai’s bed, crimson eyes pleading.

 

Pitiful sight, really, Gojyo thought. It pissed him off that Sanzo could make Hakkai sound so...deprived. Hakkai of all people!

 

Those slender fingers came up and removed the cigarette from the monk’s mouth, even though Sanzo himself didn’t even spare the other two a glance. “I said...no.”

 

Goku made a whine that sounded like he was about die and Hakkai made an exasperated sigh.

 

Gojyo was getting royally pissed off. Where did the guy come off treating the other two like that?

 

“But we need...” Hakkai started and Gojyo couldn’t reign in his anger anymore. He stood suddenly and pointed an accusing finger at the sitting man.

 

“Look! You impish, petty, poor excuse for a monk! Give Hakkai the damn card or go buy supplies yourself! Only Buddha knows not doing anything is driving the man crazy, and your punishing him for not scrubbing _your_ back! _Why you inconsequential piece of...”_

 

“Gojyo?” It was Hakkai’s voice. “Please calm down.”

 

The monkey blinked owlishly.

 

Gojyo did calm down; turning his back to Sanzo because Hakkai had asked him to and he needed a breather anyways. Anybody else would have gotten a mouth full. The stupid monk didn’t even have the decency to look affected by his outburst.

 

Sanzo calmly folded the newspaper before putting it on the table before him, removed his glasses to return it to that black hole of a sleeve and then take a long, languid drag of his cigarette. He pushed a pinky in his ears and scratched.

 

“Did somebody just open their mouth?”

 

The vein popping in Gojyo’s forehead grew bigger and he clenched a fist in barely contained anger.

 

 _Breathe in, ignore him. Breathe out, ignore him..._

 

“Hakkai, I’ll go get supplies myself. Me and Gojyo that is.” Sanzo held out his hand for the list which Hakkai reluctantly handed over, letting go of the piece of paper like it contained the deed to his life.

 

Gojyo’s head whipped up to look at Sanzo so fast he could have sworn he caught a case of mild whip lash. “What?!”

 

“We’re leaving, let’s go,” Sanzo dead panned after putting the slip of paper in his sleeve and Gojyo spluttered indignantly as he was dragged away, looking back at Hakkai who had a very apologetic expression on his face. The monkey whined endlessly until Sanzo whacked him over the head with the harisen.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

“But Sanzo, there will be food in the market and...”

 

The monkey swallowed and slowly backed up at the ‘I will _surely_ kill you’ look in Sanzo’s eyes.

 

“Bring me back a....!”

 

The door was slammed in Goku’s face before he was able to finish what everyone knew he was about to say.

 

*******Saiyuki*******

 

Only Sanzo could turn something as mundane as shopping into an utter and total disaster.

 

“But the list says purple cabbage!” Gojyo gritted while holding out the head of cabbage in one hand and the piece of paper in the other, trying not to deviate from Hakkai’s list too much. Hakkai would erase him from existence if he didn’t bring home exactly what the man wanted.

 

“Buy the carrots instead; I haven’t had those in a while.”

 

“You’re a real pain in the ass, you know that?” Gojyo griped. He turned his back to Sanzo before slipping the cabbage in the grocery bag, then he took up the carrots. It wasn’t a problem since Sanzo would be paying for it anyways.

 

“You done?” Sanzo asked impatiently, cigarette smoke trailing from his hands to vanish in the open air.

 

Gojyo took a deep breath, counted to three then turned around to glare at the man looking at him as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He was sure the bastard didn’t, and the fact that he only bought three packs of Marlboro and one pack of Hi-Lite had been grating on Gojyo’s nerves like claws on a chalkboard. What the fuck was up with that?

 

Gojyo would have bought his own cigarette, except he used up all his money the last town over and the local bar in this backwater joint didn’t have a soul worth cheating funds out of; the bar was like a ghost town.

 

“You know, if you’d help me with the goddamn bags we’d move much faster.” Gojyo made a slight nod of his head towards the two paper bags by his feet.

 

“Why the hell should I help you, Kappa?”

 

Gojyo wanted to start throwing punches. Instead, he took up the bags, done with the shopping and started the ten minute trek back to their inn.

 

Sanzo walked ahead, still smoking (Gojyo begrudged the asinine monk for getting his nicotine fix while he couldn’t) while he trailed behind, balancing the bags in his hands, which wasn’t an easy feat considering how long Hakkai’s list was.

 

And what the hell did Hakkai need hair removal cream for? Was any of them suddenly sprouting hair where they shouldn’t? He grinned at the mental picture of Sanzo suddenly growing hair out of his ass and demanding that Hakkai pluck them.

 

“Excuse me, Sir...?” Gojyo stopped to peer around the bags at a middle aged woman standing before a flower stall seemingly talking to him. She held out a flower, a single blue lotus, much smaller than a regular lotus and much bluer than any he’d ever seen. It almost looked black, very unusual.

 

“Would you like a free Blue Lotus? It’s a powerful aphrodisiac and is guaranteed to work.”

 

Aphrodisiac? The inn-keeper’s daughter immediately sprung to mind. But sill... he looked ahead to see Sanzo strolling along with his cigarette between his fingers while smoke trailed from between his blond hair like antennas. The prick didn’t even stop to see why he wasn’t following. He looked back at the woman.

 

“Are you sure this stuff works? What if it doesn’t and what are the side effects?”

 

The woman giggled. “It’s a free sample and natural, so it won’t affect anybody not allergic to flowers. My only piece of advice though is you use a very tiny piece of the petal. Its sexual enhancing abilities were quadrupled overnight some time ago and it’s extremely powerful.”

 

The minus Wave. Was it what affected the flowers? He had no idea plants were affected by it, but if all it did was increase potency then he didn’t see the harm in that (unless the plant was poisonous! Poison Ivy anyone?). He took it from the woman after she wrapped it a small parcel and pocketed the item. If things worked out how he wanted then he’d have pretty little Meifen (eighteen years old, brown shoulder length hair, curvy _, very_ innocent looking) in his bed tonight.

 

“Thanks!” Gojyo shouted and the woman smiled and waved as he hurried away and caught back up to Sanzo.

 

*******Saiyuki*******

 

The inn loomed into view and Gojyo had never been so happy to see one. He had to hurry through the front door after Sanzo went in because the man didn’t even hold the door open for him. The lazy-ass.

 

They made it halfway up the stairs. “Hak...!”

 

Hakkai popped out of nowhere and took half the bags. “Gojyo, back so soon?!”

 

Hakkai seemed way too happy to take the bags, Gojyo thought to himself. “Yeah.”

 

Goku bound down the hall to meet them also. “Yay, FOOD!”

 

“Be careful monkey!” Gojyo griped when Goku grabbed one of the bags too, the one with bananas sticking out the top. He went back in the room before sitting on his bed and grabbing the entire bunch, eating them two at a time.

 

“Remember the rest of us, Goku. We need the complex carbs the banana provides to help our body,” Hakkai pointed out while emptying one of the bags on his bed. Hakuryuu flitted down on the edge of the mattress and flapped his wings before chirruping at something he might have wanted on the bed. Hakkai patted him on the head.

 

“Hungry, little guy? I’ll have dinner started in a moment. Goku, go and ask if I can borrow the kitchen.”

 

“For dinner?! Of course!” And with that the monkey forgot about his half eaten banana and bolted through the door. Nothing like food to get the little chimp hyped like that.

 

Feeling much better that the shopping trip of doom was out of the way, Gojyo turned his full attention to Sanzo, who sat around the wooden table in the room smoking. He held his hand out towards the monk. “Give it.”

 

Sanzo took a long drag of his Marlboro before answering nonchalantly. “I’m not a mind reader, idiot.”

 

 _Insufferable ass_. “The one pack of Hi-Lite you bought me after you got yourself three packs of Marlboro, how unfair is that?”

 

“Ch, I gave the pack back and bought myself four packs of cigarette.”

 

Gojyo twitched in disbelief. “You what!?”

 

“The more I have the longer it takes to run out.”

 

Gojyo was trying hard to hold himself back, to not bash someone’s face in, that someone being a certain monk. As a matter of fact, why _not_ bash his skull in? He pulled his hand back, ready to let go when the cool metal of the banishing gun kissed his temple.

 

Keeping his head down and his voice harsh, Sanzo dared, “Wanna try it, Asshole?”

 

“Gojyo, Sanzo? Please refrain from doing anything drastic. Last thing we want is to be kicked out of this inn and end up camping outside for the night. I rather the warm, cozy bed and the hospitality of our hosts to the harsh elements of the outside. Wouldn’t you two agree?”

 

Hakuryuu made a sound that sounded vaguely like he was daring them to disagree.

 

“Annoying,” Sanzo spat before putting his gun away and Gojyo lowered his fist grudgingly. Hakkai did have a point, no more sleeping in the forest or in a cave or even in the back of the jeep unless they definitely had to. Shit, those bugs didn’t care where they bit you.

 

Goku then ran into the room. “Hakkai, the kitchen’s ready!” Then he looked between Sanzo and Gojyo and blinked, obviously sensing the animosity between them. “Gojyo, what did you do to Sanzo?”

 

Ok, the lid was gonna blow off this metaphorical pressure cooker! Gojyo stormed over and smacked Goku upside the head, flooring him. “Stupid monkey! What makes you think I did that crass monk anything?!”

 

Goku stood and clutched his sore head. “Ow! What the hell was that for you stupid cockroach?! People only get mad at you when you piss them off, so of course you did Sanzo something!”

 

“Stupid, crazy, fucking...” Gojyo muttered under his breath before storming off. He swore if he spent another second among those guys he’ll Shakujou their asses. Some fresh air would do him good, and maybe some pussy.

 

Meifen was bending over a table in one of the empty rooms he passed and her ass sure looked fine sticking up in the air like that. He remembered her mentioning earlier that her father was out of town on a farming trip, so she was by herself tonight. He grinned sexily and took on a salacious disposition before announcing his presence by knocking on the door.

 

She jumped and spun around, clutching the cleaning clothe to her chest. “Oh, Gojyo-san, you scared me.”

 

Gojyo slinked his way over and held her gently around the waist. He looked meaningfully into her deep brown eyes before saying. “Well, a pretty thing like you should never be scared, happiness suits you best.”

 

Gojyo used the back of his hand to brush the softness of Meifen’s cheek and she blushed. “Why, thank you, Gojyo-san.”

 

In all honesty, Meifen didn’t give Gojyo the impression she was a virgin, just shy about sex...and she liked him; she didn’t try to floor him yet for touching her. He then remembered the lotus the flower peddler had given him and he took the small, wrapped parcel out of his pocket. He could see Meifen watching as he unwrapped it and she smiled when she looked at it.

 

“That’s a very beautiful and unusual lotus flower, can I?”

 

She held out her hand and Gojyo gave her the flower. She closed her eyes while smelling the flower.

 

“I was told...” Gojyo started but was cut off when Meifen suddenly jumped him! “What!”

 

“Damn, I’m horny,” Meifen growled while fumbling to get his clothes off and Gojyo grinned, he had no idea just smelling the damn thing would work too.

 

“I like a girl who knows what she wants,” Gojyo grinned while fumbling, impatient hands quickly stripped Meifen.

 

Oh yes, he was in for some ass tonight.

 

*******Saiyuki*******

 

You see, the good thing about sex was it can be a very good stress reliever, Gojyo thought. Here he was, in the bed of whatever room they were in with a sheet draped across both he and Meifen, who was sleeping beside him with her hands under her head. They were both naked and satiated (he knew she was because he was a master at pleasing the ladies) and that cloud nine feeling was enough for now to over ride his nicotine addiction and make him forget he hadn’t had one all day.

 

Gojyo did a mental victory dance at that. _Take that, Sanzo!_

 

And now that he was happy and chipper, Gojyo got the asinine idea that some good old stress relieving would do the monk good too. It’s not like Genjyo Sanzo could ever be the poster boy for men of faith, he drank, smoke, cursed and killed. Toted a damn gun like a mercenary, why wouldn’t he fuck too?

 

Come to think of it Gojyo couldn’t even tell if the man masturbated, but maybe that was why he was such an asshole! If he got his rocks off he’s bound to lighten up some. Right?

 

But... he couldn’t just hand Sanzo a woman and say ‘have fun!’. No...he’ll literally lose his head for that. Maybe what he’ll have to do is force Sanzo to acknowledge that part of himself if he hadn’t already. He took up the blue lotus and looked at it in his hand, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

 

Meifen woke up and wanted another round. At the end of it all he asked her to do him a favour, she agreed.

 

*******Saiyuki*******

 

“You smell like Meifen, Erogappa!” Goku shouted while pointing an accusing finger at Gojyo, who just walked into their room in the middle of the night; after a bath. Hakkai put his cards down and stretched; Sanzo didn’t acknowledge his presence and kept reading his newspaper with his glasses on and Goku kept gaping.

 

“So what, Monkey? It’s called fu...” The barrel of the revolver clicked. “...uzziness. You should try it.”

 

Goku frowned as Gojyo walked towards his bed. “No it’s not, I know what you were doing, ya pervy Watersprite.”

 

“Then don’t mention it, ya stupid chimp.” There’s no way Gojyo would allow the monkey to one up him, that would be too embarrassing.

 

Goku stomped his feet and waved his balled fists. “I’m _not_ stupid!”

 

“Shut the fuck up you two before I shoot your mouths off,” Sanzo bitched, one hand clasped so tight around the folded newspaper while the other kept the banishing gun trained on them.

 

Goku grabbed Gojyo and held on tight for reassurance and Gojyo didn’t push him away, the monk looked serious, they kept their trap shut.

 

“Sanzo, please put the gun away, you’re scaring Hakuryuu and he can’t sleep.” Hakkai had that everlasting smile on his lips and Hakuryuu chirruped in agreement.

 

Sanzo’s hard gaze sluiced over to Hakkai and the dragon. “Who cares?”

 

Hakkai laughed lowly. “Well, if Hakuryuu doesn’t get a good night’s rest he won’t be able to perform at full capacity tomorrow, remember that.” Then Hakkai looked to Gojyo and Goku. “The bickering noise is not recommended either.”

 

And with that Hakkai drew the sheet over himself after turning his back to them and going to sleep. Hakuryuu lay nestled between his master and the wall, a contented little purr leaving his throat.

 

Sanzo released the safety on his gun before turning back to his newspaper.

 

Goku released Gojyo and yawned. “I’m going to bed before I die of hunger.”

 

Gojyo walked back out of the room, it would be time soon to put his plan in action.

 

*******Saiyuki*******

 

Gojyo stood by the kitchen counter, flirting with Meifen when Sanzo decided to grace them with his presence. It was past midnight, Sanzo was a late sleeper, sometimes, and Gojyo knew that normally by this time the monk wanted tea. It was the only time he got it himself since Hakkai was asleep.

 

Both Gojyo and Meifen watched Sanzo as he assiduously ignored them, his tense muscles visible through that black close fitting shirt he always wore under his robes. He wore the low riding, ankle length jeans but was without the arm warmers. Sanzo walked over to the kettle on the stove to check for tea before pouring some into a small cup.

 

Gojyo wanted to cackle in delight but refrained. The lotus petal was brewed in that particular batch of tea which meant that the moment he sipped it Sanzo would be hornier than a street whore high on opium.  

 

 _Then!_ Then Gojyo would pawn Meifen off to the horny monk, he would get some pussy and hopefully mellow out. Meifen was all for it, she found Sanzo hot and sexy...but she only found Gojyo good looking, which pissed him off a bit.

 

But enough about that, Sanzo would get some pussy, he couldn’t wait for that to happen. He imagined the lazy ass making Meifen do all the work; riding him, sucking him off and all that jazz.

 

Gojyo heard the monk mention before that he hated work, but proving it to a point where he could just imagine the guy’s sex life by the same standard was just plain weird...and really sad.

 

Sanzo took an experimental sip of the brew and that’s when Gojyo decided he would make his exit. He yawned, then stretched. “Well, I’ll be off to bed. Night, Meifen.”

 

The woman smiled brightly at Gojyo. He turned to walk away.

 

“Hold it.”

 

There was a commanding edge to Sanzo’s voice that Gojyo didn’t like and it stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to look at the man curiously.

 

“How are you feeling, Sanzo-sama?” Meifen asked in a voice that would make Gojyo want to jump her again. Not subtle, but who cared at this point?

 

“Get out.”

 

Gojyo could see the muscles in Sanzo’s jaw constricting as he grind his teeth.

 

“What?” Meifen queried, looking between Gojyo and Sanzo in confusion.

 

Gojyo raised one eyebrow in obvious confusion and disbelief, because that unreadable gaze was directed t him. _Him!_ Not at Meifen, not at anybody else but him, Gojyo.

 

Gojyo gasped when Sanzo grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, so close their bodies were touching and he could feel the man’s hard on. His blood ran cold.

 

“Get the fuck out _, now_.”

 

Sanzo sneered and Gojyo knew it wasn’t directed at him even though those hard unreadable, piercing eyes were. The sound of Meifen shuffling out of the kitchen broke him out of his stupor and he frowned, grabbing the wrists that held him steadfastly while he tried to pull back.

 

“You stupid fuck! She’s getting away, let go of me.”

 

The lecherous gaze that graced Sanzo’s lip was enough to have Gojyo wishing there was a mother he could call for. _That_ was not a good sign.

 

“Let go.”

 

Gojyo swallowed thickly at the command. Sanzo was a man not to be trifled with and despite his better judgement, his fingers slowly slipped from Sanzo’s wrists. He could feel the monk breathing down his neck and his throat felt drier than before, like cotton was wedged in between.

 

“I’m not into guys...” Gojyo muttered when Sanzo pressed his hard on against his stomach. This could _not_ be happening.

 

“Ch. Who cares?”

 

Sanzo flipped him around and Gojyo grunted when his head was pushed on to the hard wood of the kitchen counter. “Fuck! You crazy asshole, get OFF!”

 

Sanzo was fumbling to pull his pants down and Gojyo did his best to try and get away; twisting and turning, trying to slither from between the hard on and the hard surface. But his position didn’t really provide a means for escape and Sanzo had his elbow digging into his back painfully. The hand in his hair tightened and Gojyo couldn’t help grunting when Sanzo held a lock of his hair and pulled his head back painfully. The asshole’s other hand was now down his pants, squeezing his sack almost painfully; a threat.

 

“Keep still, you can make this easy or hard, Kappa. Which one is it going to be?”

 

“Like you leave me a fucking choice,” Gojyo spat. Sanzo had released his death grip on his balls and was now rolling it around on his fingers. Pinky, ring, middle, index, thumb, and then the process was repeated.

 

Shit, it felt good. Was he really getting hard for Sanzo?

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

Sanzo’s breath ghosted along his ear and down his neck and he shivered, why was it suddenly so hot?

 

“Sanzo, what the hell ‘re you doing?”

 

Subconsciously Gojyo spread his legs, because there’s no way he would willingly do that for a man, would he? And Sanzo of all people, he hated the surly prick.

 

“You got me in this fucking mess, now your going to get me out,” Sanzo breathed in Gojyo’s ear before his hand tightened around his semi-erect shaft.

 

Gojyo’s breath hitched as Sanzo’s hand pumped him slow and hard enough to release pre-come, use it as lubrication then pumping hard and fast, almost causing his knees to buckle.

 

“You stupid fuck...let go of my dick,” Gojyo...moaned? What the hell was up with that? Sanzo’s other hand left his hair and slithered around to the front of his shirt where his right nipple was quickly grabbed and pinched. Holy shit that felt good. Obviously Sanzo had fucked before or else Gojyo wouldn’t be writhing so much under him, would he?

 

Gojyo pushed back hard enough to be able to look down and see his cock being manhandled by those bony fingers. It was one damn erotic sight. What the hell was he thinking?! “Shit!”

 

The hand that pinched his nipples moved to cover his mouth tightly while Sanzo pulled his head back against his shoulder, long red hair fanning out around the man.

 

“Shut the fuck up, you might wake the neighbour-hood,” Sanzo hissed and his hand tightened around Gojyo’s shaft, squeezing and pulling the head and bringing him to orgasm.

 

Gojyo’s eyes rolled back in his head while his breathing became laboured and he grabbed at the hand over his mouth to pull it away. Or was it for support? He wasn’t sure anymore.

 

His ‘Fuck!’ and ‘Stop!’ and ‘HOLY SHIT I’M GONNA COME!’ were all muffled as Sanzo let go of his dick and gave the head a harsh slap. Back arching and muscles tightening almost impossibly, Gojyo’s breath stopped as he shot his load on the side of the counter before him. His sperms created ribbon like graffiti on Meifen’s wooden workstation, and he vaguely thought that if she was to see it he would become dead meat.

 

Sanzo let go of him after his orgasm and Gojyo fell to the floor like a rag doll, breathing laboured and feeling boneless. His half lidded eyes turned to regard the man that shifted above him and the image of Sanzo scooping up a glob of his cum on his bony fingers set off all kinds of alarm bells in Gojyo’s head.

 

Weakly, Gojyo tried to buck when Sanzo straddled his legs and kept him in place by leaning over him with his entire body.

 

“You’ve always needed a holy touch on your half-breed ass, Kappa. Now pay penitence for the sin of making me horny. Fuck!”

 

Oh yes, Sanzo was obviously at his limit and Gojyo knew he was about to get it. He floundered like a fish out of water at what he knew was to come. Sanzo was using his own seed to lube his cock and if not for the intense orgasm a moment ago, he would be up and out the door by now. A hand came up to pin his head to the floor while a slick finger was thrust in his ass.

 

Holy fuck this was gonna happen, Sanzo was really gonna fuck him up the ass tonight. In a bout of panic Gojyo tried to reason with his...molester. Those hands, like the man’s personality was unrelenting and firm.

 

“S...Sanzo, You don’t wanna fuck me, I swear pussy’s a lot better than my bony ass!”

 

The man’s finger only pushed deeper and harder and Gojyo gasped when _something_...a different feeling from the discomfort ran through him; it sizzled and cackled through his neurons like lightening.

 

“Found it,” Sanzo breathed and Gojyo felt another tremor run through his body, even stronger than the first one.

 

“Shit, what the hell _is_ that?” Gojyo gasped as the pleasurable feeling intensified from whatever _was in his ass_ that Sanzo kept toying with. Was that even sanitary?

 

“That...” Sanzo’s voice sounded breathy, hard and so fucking furious Gojyo’s cock twitched even harder. “...is what I’m going to hit while I fuck you, Kappa,” Sanzo answered.

 

Gojyo didn’t want to lie down and take it like a bitch, as a matter of fact he was about to protest when the head of Sanzo’s cock nudged at his entrance. He tensed immediately.

 

“Relax or this will be so much more painful than it has to be.”

 

Gojyo swallowed. Sanzo sounded like it took too much effort just to stop and instruct him on something he’d had to tell virgins countless times. Hymen, asshole... right now Gojyo saw there wasn’t much difference because a virgin was just a virgin, unfortunately the status wasn’t as picky as he thought and now his cherry was about to be popped by by China’s 31st, the world renown perverted, droopy eyed asshole, Toua Genyjo Sanzo Houshi .

 

Sanzo put a little pressure on his hips and Gojyo had to will himself to relax because it hurt so badly. He tried to hold back a cry, but when he actually started to voice his pain those bony fingers sealed his lips once again. He felt every fucking inch of Sanzo’s dick as it slither deeper inside him, stretching impossibly wide a place never meant to be stretch.  The blood pounded in his ears and he felt like his heart wanted to beat out of his chest. Why oh why did he ever think Sanzo getting laid would ever be a good idea?

 

The monk’s body pressed him into the hard wooden floor and Gojyo thought this was it. Between the man’s weight, his dick size and Meifen’s cum-covered kitchen vultures would be plucking out his eyeballs by morning. Maybe both of them would offer the vultures’ teriyaki sauce to go with that, but he really believed this was it. His journey west came to an abrupt end by fucking. How damn ironic.

 

“Breath,” Sanzo whispered in his ear and that’s when Gojyo drew in a deep breath before exhaling. “Now relax your body.”

 

Gojyo tried, he really did. And, he realized the ass tearing pain from earlier had dwindled into a dull ache. Sanzo moved after that, thrusting in and out and Gojyo wrenched his eyes shut. Shit.

 

All the sounds in the small kitchen became muffled in Gojyo’s ears. Grunts, moans, pants and cry of pain/pleasure all mingled into one giant noise in Gojyo’s ear. Who was making what sounds he wasn’t sure, they amalgamated on occasion.

 

Sanzo fucked him. When Sanzo felt he was ready for it Sanzo fucked him hard. And harder. And even harder than that. It wasn’t as bad as Gojyo expected, after a while it felt damn good. Sometimes the monk would slip a hand between his legs and jerk him off, and at the last moment when he was at the edge Sanzo would stop.

 

“Please...” Gojyo would beg meekly on occasion, a huge blow to his pride, because he was so damn hard it hurt and if he tried to touch himself Sanzo would hurt him.

 

“Penitence, Kappa.” Sanzo grunted. The lust was thick in his voice, a baritone that washed over Gojyo like liquid fire, spreading that burning feeling throughout his sweat slicked body. “I’ll take your atonement out of your ass for as long as I can.”

 

Gojyo said a silent prayer.

 

Sanzo played with his dick and his balls, but Sanzo never once kissed him, always perpetuating and enforcing his detachment and Gojyo was glad for that. Tonight would be easier to forget that way.

 

That fucking lotus, he was gonna burn the damn thing if he survived through the night.

 

He didn’t know how long it was, but Gojyo passed out after Sanzo’s third orgasm and his fifth. He’d never welcomed the darkness as much as he did this night. And he learned that getting laid did _nothing_ to mellow out the obstinate monk.

 

Absolutely nothing!

 

Figures.

 


End file.
